


Imitations and Revelations

by Zenece



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenece/pseuds/Zenece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't sound like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitations and Revelations

Harry Kim was going to be late for his duty shift if he didn’t hurry. And it wouldn’t do to be late, he thought. Senior officers have to set an example. Captain Janeway had given this lecture to Tom Paris dozens of times, and as Harry was usually present at those occasions, he could recite the whole speech. 

As he was waiting for the turbolift to arrive, the young ensign grinned as he recalled the ‘performance’ he’d done for some of the crew in the Mess Hall the evening before. In his best Janeway voice, he had berated Tom Paris like there was no tomorrow.   
And he’d been on a roll. The small crowd gathered around him had been laughing their socks off. Being on the receiving end of this “stern lecture”, Tom Paris was doubling over. 

But in the middle of his discourse, the laughter had subsided quite abruptly as his audience seemed to focus on something or someone behind him.   
Harry’s stomach had clenched as his audience was watching in anticipation.   
No doubt the Captain had entered the room. For one brief moment Harry had feared she was going to throw him out of an airlock because of this. 

He remembered time slowing down as he scanned the faces in front of him.   
But when his eyes had met the ones of B’Elanna, he could see the twinkle of mischief in them as she gave him a barely perceptible nod and winked, indicating that he wasn’t in trouble.  
And then time sped up again, resuming its normal velocity. 

He’d put his hands on his hips, cocked his head a little and pursed his lips before saying in his best Janeway voice:  
“She’s right behind me, isn’t she?” 

And surely from behind him came the reply in a very similar voice:   
“Yes she is.” 

He’d turned around facing his Captain, who was standing in the same pose, hands on her hips and her head cocked sideways.   
She’d glared at him with a twinkle in her eyes. 

“Well, Ensign, as you seem to know me so well, you should know that there’s only room for ONE Captain Janeway on this ship. That means you’re dismissed.” 

Blushing a beautiful beet red, Harry only nodded and turned in the direction of the Mess Hall doors.

But as he passed Janeway, she’d grabbed his arm. “Oh, and ensign?” 

He’d turned around, seeing a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth before she spoke again.

“I don’t sound like that.”

Feeling brave, he’d put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. 

“Yes you do.” He’d spoken in a dead on Janeway voice.

And then he’d left the Mess Hall under loud cheers and heaps of laughter and clapping. 

But that was then, and this was now, Harry thought to himself as he entered the turbolift. He couldn’t be late this morning. He would never hear the end of it! 

He absentmindedly stooped to pick up a PADD that was on the floor. Somebody must have dropped it by accident.   
The turbolift reached the Bridge and Harry stepped out as the doors opened, making his way to his station.   
He put the PADD aside as Janeway turned to him. 

“Right on time Ensign. Good thing too, since you already seem to know the speech that comes with being late on the job. I guess I’ll have to work on some new material for your next performance!” 

Harry briefly looked down at his console. “It won’t happen again, Ma’am.” 

Janeway gave him a genuine smile. “Too bad. I was already looking forward to it!”   
Grinning, she turned back in her seat, directing her focus back to her console.

Smiling slightly as well, Harry activated his own console and took a few moments to familiarize himself with the tasks at hand for that day.  
It was only about half an hour later he remembered the PADD he’d picked up in the turbolift and he activated it to find out whom it might belong to.  
First he frowned, but gradually as he kept reading, his expression changed to incredulity at what he was learning. When he was finished, he could barely contain his enthusiasm to show the PADD to Tom Paris. 

~

“Wow, this is great stuff!” Tom Paris exclaimed. “I wonder who she sent it to!” 

Harry looked around nervously. “Keep it down Tom; we don’t want the whole ship in on it.” 

Tom leaned back in his seat, folding his hands on his stomach. “Who would have thought...”   
He shook his head. “A love letter from Captain Janeway.” 

Harry smacked his arm. “Keep it down! Besides, why shouldn’t she have a relationship?” 

“Harry, Harry, Harry. I don’t mind that she’s involved with someone. What bothers me is that I didn’t know about it! I usually have a nose for these things. And we still don’t know who the lucky guy is!” 

They sat pensively for a moment, both of them trying to figure out to whom the Captain had written that PADD.   
After a few moments, Harry broke the silence. 

“Do you think it’s Chakotay?” 

Tom shook his head. “Nah, he was my first guess too, but it can’t be him.” 

Harry frowned. “Why not?” 

“Look, here.” Tom highlighted some text on the PADD. 

*You were having a good laugh at my expense last night at that impromptu performance of Harry, weren’t you?*

“It couldn’t be Chakotay, he wasn’t there.” 

Harry nodded. “Right. It must have been someone else then. Someone who was there last night...” 

“Well, in that case, let’s see... Who had the pleasure of seeing you perform?” He thought for a moment. “Oh, it could be Dan Walton, from Engineering. Or maybe that funny kid, Timothy Montek. Or it could be Alex Munro; I think I saw him last night too.”   
Tom chuckled and nudged his companion. “Hey, maybe it was Chell...” 

Harry shrugged. “It could be a woman too you know.” 

Tom’s eyes widened at that. “Of course! Wow! That would be... wow!” He grabbed the PADD and read some of the lines out loud. 

*I missed your body next to mine in bed last night. Too bad you had to work the night shift... But if I recall correctly we both have tonight off? Could be interesting...*

Tom sighed. “If it’s a woman, I’d say ‘interesting’ is an understatement.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. “Pig.” 

“I’d love to know whom this PADD is for! You said you found it in the turbolift?” 

Harry nodded. “Yes, on the floor. Somebody must have dropped it without noticing.” 

Tom frowned. “But who would lose track of a PADD with that content? If that was mine, I would make sure no one else saw it! Well, that’s not true. If I had an affair with the Captain I’d shout it over the comm system.” Tom grinned. “But the Captain and this mysterious person were obviously not trying to go public.”

They read through the letter again, looking for other clues, but there were surprisingly little. The only thing they could find is that the Captain’s lover had *beautiful brown eyes*. 

“It could be half the ship!” Tom sighed frustrated. “I want to know who it is. It’ll keep me awake all night!” 

“What will?” B’Elanna came up to their table, grabbed the PADD Tom was waving around and sat down. “What’s this?”

The two men kept quiet as she read the PADD. B’Elanna’s mouth fell open when she realized just what she was reading.   
She looked up at the two men in front of her who had mistaken her embarrassment at being caught for genuine surprise. 

Tom leaned towards her before she could say anything. “It would seem that the good Captain has a secret affair.” He nodded smugly. “The only question is: with whom?” 

It took B’Elanna a few seconds to realize that they hadn’t yet figured out it was her. And that was just as well, she decided. Best to leave them in the dark until she had talked it over with Kathryn. 

“Who would you think it is?” Harry asked her. 

She shrugged. “I have no idea. How did you get this PADD?” 

Tom took it out of her hands. “Harry found it in the turbolift this morning. Somebody must have dropped it there.” 

B’Elanna inwardly smacked herself on the head, remembering the whole stack of PADDs she’d been carrying in that same turbolift this morning. Kathryn was going to kill her. 

Tom sat up straight. “Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t we spy on her tonight? It says in the letter that she and her mysterious lover are planning to spend the evening together.”

“Get a life, Tom. That’s just pathetic.” B’Elanna rolled her eyes, inwardly fearing that he would do it. She knew he wouldn’t rest until his curiosity was satisfied. Damn it. She had to tell Kathryn. 

“Fine.” Tom leaned back in his chair. “You think of something then.” 

“Come on Tom,” B’Elanna tried to soothe him, “just don’t embarrass her, that’s all.” She obviously doesn’t want this to be out in the open. So be a little discreet will you?” 

Luckily Harry backed her up. “She’s right Tom. We shouldn’t embarrass her.” 

Tom held up his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. I won’t spy on her.” He sighed. “So, Harry, you up for Sandrine’s tonight then?”

Harry just shrugged. “Sure.”

B’Elanna got up from her chair. “Hey, I have to go now. But I’ll keep my eyes and ears open. If I hear anything, you’ll be the first to know. In the mean time, let’s keep this whole thing between us, okay?”   
She hoped it would be enough. 

~

B’Elanna was sitting on the couch in her quarters as Kathryn let herself in. 

“Hey gorgeous...” Kathryn sat down beside her and placed tiny little kisses in her neck.   
“Did you get my letter?” 

“Yeah, about that...” B’Elanna bit her lip. The nuzzling at her neck stopped and Kathryn sat up, looking at her lover. 

“What about it?” She asked, one eyebrow raised, Tuvok-style.

B’Elanna sighed. “You slipped it between the other PADDs you gave me this morning, didn’t you?” 

At Kathryn’s affirmative nod, she continued. “Well, apparently I dropped it in the turbolift without realizing. I didn’t know it was there, so I didn’t know it was missing when I got to my office.” 

“But how do you know you dropped it, if you didn’t know it was there?” Kathryn was sure she wasn’t going to like the answer.

B’Elanna took a deep breath. “Harry found it.” 

A groan. “No.”

“And he showed it to Tom.” 

A louder groan. “No...”   
And a resigned sigh. “So they know...” 

“Well, no. Not exactly.” 

Kathryn frowned. “Not exactly?” 

B’Elanna pursed her lips. “Well, they know there is someone; they just don’t know it’s me.” 

“And how do you know all this?” Kathryn’s eyebrow shot up again. 

“I walked in on them while they were reading the PADD in the Mess Hall.” 

Kathryn sighed. “I see.” 

B’Elanna took her lover’s hands in her own. “Look, I’m sorry that all of this happened. I know we were going to keep this between us. I tried to convince Tom to let this go. But you know him. He’s not going to rest until he finds out just who it is you’re involved with. So we need to come up with a plan.” 

They sat quietly for a few moments.

“I guess they’re going to find out eventually.” Kathryn mused.

“So we’ll tell them?” 

Kathryn’s eyes twinkled. “Let’s have some fun with this first...” 

~

B’Elanna sat at the bar of Sandrine’s, waiting for her drink while Tom and Harry were playing a game of pool together.   
She kept a close eye on the door. Any minute now, Kathryn was going to come in. 

And sure enough, a few seconds later, the doors opened to reveal a casually dressed Captain Janeway.   
B’Elanna swallowed hard at the sight of her snugly fitting jeans and tight white blouse that showed a titillating hint of breasts as the top button was undone. 

Harry and Tom noticed it too as Kathryn made her way over to the pool table. 

“Mind if I play the next game with one of you?” She asked, nonchalantly tucking her long hair behind her ear. 

Tom recovered first. “Sure Captain, you can play the winner of this game.” 

Kathryn smiled broadly at them. “Take your time boys. I’ll get a drink first.”   
She gracefully walked over to the bar where B’Elanna was sitting, trying to hide her amusement. 

“One glass of white wine, please.” Kathryn ordered her drink and then turned to B’Elanna. “Having fun are we, Lieutenant?” She inquired with a slight smile. 

“Oh yes Ma’am!” B’Elanna grinned. “You got their eyes popping out of their sockets already...”

Kathryn smiled seductively. “Honey, they ain’t seen nothing yet...”

With a wink she turned around and headed over to the pool table again.   
B’Elanna let out an appreciative sigh as she eyed her lover’s backside and got comfortable on her chair. This would be some spectacle.

As Tom shot the eight-ball in the corner pocket, thus winning the game, he saw the Captain heading back with her drink in hand.   
He turned to Harry and motioned in her direction with his head. “Is it me, or does she look extremely... hot tonight?”

Harry let out an explosive sigh. “Oh yeah!” 

Just then, the Captain approached. “So, rack ‘em up. Who’s my opponent?” 

“I am, Ma’am.” Tom said, preparing the table for a new game.

Kathryn nodded and sipped her drink, then placed it on a nearby table.  
She took the cue Harry was holding out for her.

Tom stepped back and indicated the table with his right hand. “Your shot, Captain.”

“Thank you.” Kathryn smiled and bended over slightly to aim her shot. 

Standing behind her, both Harry and Tom were staring at her denim clad buttocks wiggling in front of them.   
Kathryn made her shot and managed to get three of her balls pocketed. 

“Nice one.” Tom commented, not just meaning the shot. 

Kathryn smiled sweetly at him and rounded the table to get in position for her next shot.   
And for that one she really had to lean in, giving the guys a tantalizing look at her cleavage. She was sure she heard Harry groan at the sight. 

She focused and adjusted her cue a bit, then made the shot, successfully pocketing another ball.   
Her next shot was a difficult one and she missed it, even if barely. 

As Tom got in position for his first shot, she picked up her glass of wine and took another sip, glancing at B’Elanna. Her lover was watching the scene in amusement. 

Just before Tom took the shot, she puffed. “Is it hot in here or what?” And then promptly opened another button of her blouse. 

Of course Tom looked up at that moment, and the sight before him caused him to miss his shot big time. 

Kathryn got ready and as she leaned over, Tom could see a hint of a black lacy bra. And all conscious thought seemed to leave him as Kathryn pocketed one ball after another. 

With only the eight-ball to go, Kathryn stood up and stretched, causing her breasts to strain against the fabric of her blouse. By then both Tom and Harry were sitting down, unable to look away.

Deciding to put both men out of their misery, Kathryn made the last shot and won the game, leaving Tom with a blank score.

She grinned at him. “I win.”

Tom only nodded meekly. Oh she’d won alright.

Just as turned on as both men, B’Elanna made her way over to the pool table and slid up behind Kathryn, arms encircling her waist. She placed a tiny kiss in her lover’s neck as she eyed the balls still on the table. “Well you sure showed him...” 

It took a few moments for it to sink in, but the two men caught on rather quickly, considering the fact that the blood supply to their brains was severely impaired. 

“You? It’s YOU?” Tom uttered while Harry was literally speechless.

The two women grinned smugly.   
Kathryn put her cue down and leaned back against her lover. “It’s her.” 

Then she moved up to them, B’Elanna right behind her. 

“Well boys, we’re calling it a night...” Kathryn paused. “Tom, I want that PADD on my desk first thing in the morning. And, next time, stay out of my business, hmm?” 

She took one step in the direction of the door, then stopped and addressed Harry, as an afterthought. 

“Oh and Harry? I DON’T sound like that...”


End file.
